He, an Almost Real Creepypasta
The day started out simple, you know rain waiting for the bus all that good stuff, but that’s not what makes this story “creepy” the fact that ,you don’t know what happens is what makes this innocent story creepy. It’s the fact that what’s unknown what you can’t tell what happens, is what makes this story, what it is. Let me get into how this mess of a story, became what it is. Like I said started out simple, sweet and simple, if you call this tale “sweet”, I went to school and all that, but then “He” came here, his real name I know, but let me just call him He. I remember what he looked like, blue hoodie jeans and black shoes, and a need for keeping his hood on at all times. Teacher said may you take it off but he said it’s for “medical reasons” I just call it bull. But the guy was silent most of the time. A lot of these jocks and dicks decided to try and pull off his hood,so cause of that they end up in the nurse with a bleeding and broken arm . This guy was strong, when I say strong I don’t mean yeah he can lift a boulder strong, I mean enough to break someone’s skull if he wanted to. About 2 percent of the school’s football and baseball team had to break their arms to get the message out to stop dealing with him. And this school was pretty big so that wasn’t a lot, but enough to get it through. Hell it wanted me to not deal with him, but that would’ve been a mistake to do, cause I was in a tough situation, my friends went to all these “high end” schools or got transferred for being well, idiots. My parents were split up when I was still a toddler but we were a family of 4, 3 boys and one mom, and dads. My brothers had their own father, but he was a drunk pretty much, mine I have no clue. But this isn’t about me it’s about this kid. Anyway where was I? oh right why it was a bad idea, I didn’t have much friends right at the moment so I talk to him, he’s a cool guy not the type you would see going around breaking peoples arms. In fact he has the same thing as me, but worse. He has dealt with death, but he kept his hood on, I have never even seen his face yet. Fast forward a few nights, I’m coming home from a party I was invited to, you know one of those high end houses with the great food and such, and how I got in? No clue. Any how I decided to take the long way home, near He’s house. I start passing by when he’s taking out his recyclables. We talk for a bit (No I wasn’t drunk, thank god for that). This is when things get interesting and well….creepy. Like all stories this would have rain! Yes it just so happened to start raining. He had a hood on so he was fine; I on the other hand had none, but I really didn’t mind. But then yes! But then, a car starting rolling up the street I couldn’t care less about it. That when it gets behind me has a guy come out and take me by the neck and slam me against the car door knife in hand and everything, then right as he get ready to stab me in the rib “He” comes out and takes the guys arm and tears it off. Like Freddie Krueger style takes it off. Then pushes the guy away from me, I get thrown to the ground as he takes off his hood. His head… looks like mine in fact, all of him looks like me, slender blue hoodie jeans and yes, the black shoes. But the only thing not same is his strength. I wanted to know how he looks like me, but I was too petrified at it. “He” takes the guys other arm that he took off and shoves it in the car hood, that instantly goes on fire (car was still running) . He shoves the guy into the car and makes him keep his foot on the gas pedal and crash. Then his face changes, the skin that forms me starts rotting off then he put his hood on. That is all I can recall from that instant, haven’t talk to him since, it just came back to me, that’s why I went to this therapist, so I can get rid of it, thank you for listening. Category:Original Story Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life